


confessions.

by tortxrra



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Gen, Love Confessions, Reader is a bit of a tsundere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28516926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tortxrra/pseuds/tortxrra
Summary: You tell Rei some things you’ve been thinking for a long time now.
Relationships: Sakuma Rei/Reader
Kudos: 16





	confessions.

**Author's Note:**

> me? writing something non-smutty? more likely than you think ! (and yes i know the title sucks leave me alone)
> 
> this was inspired by stuff that was said in the crossroads and operetta events. i am very emotional over sakuma rei. please kill me before i cry again

...Hey, Rei. I know you’re sleeping, so you probably can’t hear me, but maybe your subconscious will register what I’m saying to you.

I love you. I really, really love you, and I wish you’d take better care of yourself. You said all that stuff about living for yourself and not wanting to carry the world on your back, but here you are, doing it all over again. It’s okay for you to be selfish, you know? It’s okay for you to be all kinds of things. You can be lonely, you can be sad, you can be confused about what it is you’re feeling...just don’t keep it to yourself. Me and all your friends are here to support you, and even Ritsu will give you a hand if you need it.

Ah, you look so peaceful when you sleep. I wonder what you’re dreaming about? I hope it’s a peaceful dream, one where you can lie under the sun and feel its warmth without it draining you. ...I hope I’m there with you.

I just wish you’d rely on me more. You can share the bad parts of yourself with me, too. You don’t have to be the omniscient, omnipotent Sakuma Rei around me. You can just be my Rei-san, and that’ll be enough. There’s no need for you to hide in the dark anymore; Ritsu and I are waiting for you in the light. So let us do the protecting and supporting for once; let us help you be happy.

Ah, you’re smiling. You must be having a nice dream. Enjoy it, okay? Get lots of rest and recharge some of that energy you’re always burning to help others. And when you wake up...I hope that you’ll be just as happy as you were in your dream. I’ll stay here with you as long as you need.

...It’s okay if I kiss you, right? You just look too cute, I can’t resist.

…

You better not be faking being asleep, or I’ll pinch you. You should know by now that you can just ask me for a kiss. You can ask me for anything. I love you.

You’re not even awake and I feel embarrassed saying that. But...I’ll try to say it more often, and it’ll never lose its weight. I love you, Rei. Thank you for all you’ve done. When you wake up...come join me in the light.

...Sweet dreams, Rei.


End file.
